Star of Mine
by JoongStarr
Summary: Pein takes Konan on a small outting and asks Pein if she's beautiful. PEINKO FLUFF


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Pein?" Konan asked quietly on the edge of her bed.

The young leader turned around from his scroll that had been lying on the floor and looked up at the paper nin with the same expression he held every day. "What?"

"Um …"

Pein furrowed his brows the slightest bit.

"I was …"

"You were …" He tried to figure out while waiting for her to finish whatever it was she had been trying to say.

"I was wondering. What are we going to do today?"

Pein watched as Konan lowered her gaze with a blush staining her pale cheeks. He continued to stare completely confused. Was that what she had been trying to ask?

Konan must have caught his confusion because she quickly added. "Well, because you said we were to do something together when we both had a day off."

Ah, that's right. He did say something like that a few months ago. "And?" Damn, he didn't mean to sound so harsh.

The konoichi stood abruptly, her eyes never meeting his. "I'm sorry." She whispered and turned to the door.

Pein held up his hand. "Wait." He told her still holding an even stare. Quietly, he got up and sauntered over towards the female criminal and stopped right in front of her. "Let's go some where nice today."

Konan stared up at the pierced man. "Are you serious Pein?" She couldn't believe her ears. Normally, had Pein sounded so uninterested then nine times out of ten that's exactly what he meant. But there they were, and he was asking her to come out with him.

"When am I not serious?"

Konan was about to answer when Pein held up his hand. "It was rhetorical."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get going."

Not much later after throwing on their Akatsuki cloaks and hats, they were out the door and walking authoritatively through the streets of the Rain village. As usual, there a limitless amount of rain falling but the people continued on with their daily activities as if it were the brightest, sunniest day ever. The people were probably used to it by now and everywhere they went villagers were bowing more out of fear than respect. Konan remembered the day she asked him about this, he simply stated, "Fear is just a higher form of respect. Maybe not as honest, but nevertheless it's respect." The answer he gave completely made sense in her mind. Well, anything Pein said made sense to her because they understood each other.

"Konan."

The young woman pushed away from her thoughts and looked around as he suddenly stopped. She must have been too busy thinking to even realize they had already made it to their destination. "Are we here?"

Pein sat down on the grass and laid on his back.

The stars were scattered everywhere by now but when they had left out there wasn't a star in sight which meant they were walking for some time. But she didn't get it. Why were they out in the middle of nowhere? Okay, not really in the middle of _nowhere_ but it was a field and they were looking at ... what? What were they supposed to be searching for? Was something going to happen?

As if he were reading her thoughts he motioned for her to come over with his hand. "Come here and no we aren't looking for anything in particular."

The blue haired konoichi nodded and sat down exactly one foot away blushing to herself. Feeling her face heat up twice in the same day she cursed silently. The man obviously had some kind of effect on her, though she wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was over the love they had begun sharing three years ago?

Pein glanced at his lover and tugged at her cloak collar, pulling her into his arms and smiled just the slightest as he felt a slender set of arms fall around him. As awkward and strange as it was for him to show emotions ... he liked it. "The stars are beautiful ... they have been for as long as I can remember." He whispered as they laid there in a rare moment of contentment and happiness. "I remember my mother ... taking me every other night to see the stars on top of a small mountain ... the view was perfect from there ... but that was of course, before everyone passed."

Konan furrowed her brows in deep thought and understanding. They had lost everything back then, everyone in that village had either been lost or had lost so she understood pain well. Pein never told her about this though, so the memory must hold high significance. Her heart went out to the male. She hated to see him in any sort of trouble. "We could see the stars every night if you'd just-" Konan blinked. "Why is it dry here?"

Pein let out a small laugh. "Just noticing? I hardly let it rain here. It may not be a mountain but it still has the same view."

"I suppose it makes sense then ... to keep ones memory alive ... just to not have to live without that memory ... feel weak ... or be alone." Konan gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth.

The red head glared. "What was that supposed to mean?

"No, nothing I ... I'm sorry. I said too much."

"Shut your mouth. Let's go. _Now._" He growled and jumped up about to head back to the center of the village until he felt a pull on his sleeve.

The blue haired konoichi closed her eyes as she tightened her grasp around the loose material. She was an idiot. "Pein, I didn't mean that. I was being insensitive and I'm sorry. Just please ... just watch the stars with me?" When she saw him glare again she let go in defeat and laid back down on the field. She didn't want to leave just yet. Pein might have wanted to go but she didn't. Besides, it would have been an uncomfortable walk together because she felt terrible for saying that to him and also he refused her apology.

Pein kept his gaze steady as his partner laid on the grass and laid next to her to once again stare at the night sky. He didn't have the time to be upset. He was a leader after all and truth be told, it was always impossible for him to stay mad at her even when she deserved it.

"I'm sorry."

"You're right Konan."

"Huh?" Konan asked dumbfounded.

"These memories ... if I don't keep this alive physically, then I will be alone." Pein rolled on his side to stare at his lover showing a quick flash of emotion. He was hurt, but he would never let that show for long if at all.

Konan gasped quietly and laced their fingers together. "... You're not. As long as you carry those people in your heart and mind then you will never be alone." She played with one of the many piercings on his arm. "And you have me although my beauty will not last like these stars or memories."

Pein gave her an odd look as if to ask her 'what was she talking about'.

"Am I ... beautiful?" She asked tentatively almost afraid of the answer.

"Beyond beautiful."

Konan smiled feeling her heart skip a beat as Pein leaned over grazing over her plush lips before actually giving the kiss and wrap his strong arm around her thin waist causing her to blush. She loved those far, few, and between moments where Pein gave her any type of affection as he was usually busy or felt weird doing it so she always made sure to appreciate them at all times.

Pein ran his hand through blue locks as she shut her eyes and snuggled closer making him get the sudden feeling to protect her.

"I ... don't think I'm beautiful ..." She whispered, eyes still shut.

This caught his attention so he shook her shoulder gently. "Open your eyes and look at me Konan, right now." Seeing her look up he stared intently at her. "Who caused you to think this?" He was going to kill anyone who told her that lie.

"No one. I ... I used to think I was until you started talking about the stars."

"...What about them?"

"Well, you said they are beautiful."

"Yes."

"For as long as you can remember."

"..."

"Their beauty has not faltered. But mine will. I will never be as beautiful as that and if I am I won't stay that way."

The red head rolled back on his back folding his arms behind his head. "Yes you are and you will. You will always be more than beautiful Konan because you are God's Angel." Pein felt his face heat up at what he was about to say next. "And ... you are my angel."

Konan blinked in shock. Did he just call her **his **angel? Once Konan was able to get over her shock she couldn't help but let a full smile grace her features as she rolled on top of the Akatsuki leader kissing his blushing cheeks, ears, and nose which only made his blush worsen. "You're mine too. So if _one of us_ dies before the other ..." She felt him tense and kissed him again calming him down. "Then_ one of us _will guardian the other_." _

"Is this a promise?"

"Yes" She whispered. "It is."

**OWARI **

**I love this couple actually. I just never write fanfics for them. Well I have written two or three PeinKo oneshots but they were uber short. :)**


End file.
